Peridot (Ejons99)
Peridot '''is a gemsona created by '''Ejons99 Personality Peridot is nice and polite to her subjects and respectful gems, and demands people to treat her with the respect she deserves, even if its bad. She keeps her distance from other gems, but still longs for companionship. She respects other peoples privacy but still wants to know their lives and all their thoughts, every move and intentions since she usually is bored and is in need of a distraction. She loves to be creative and draw inspiration for other realms, since she rules a whole galaxy. Drawing and creating creatures is a hobby of hers, if she isn't drawing she either going on a mass destruction streak or spending time with herself. Appearance Peridot has green skin with light lemon green eyes. Light lemon green hair, that is thick and long. Her height is around 165 cm and she has an average build (her lower body is noticeably wider) Peridot wears a dark green full body suit with a piece of thicker made cloth over her chest. She has elbow heigh gloves with plate over her hands, and knee heigh boots. She wears a cape that goes all the way down to the ground, and on the inside of the cape a nebula is shown. History First it was dark, nothing existed in this space. Until something... a light started to flicker in the empty space and colors started to burst out of the light. And soon stars inhabited the space. This light had not much of good intetions nor bad. It took form of a crystal, a gem. The gem kept going creating more and more, it was never enough. The creations that the gem was not satisfied with she tossed assied to make more. The gem later on created an empire, millions of gems and creatures bowed before this gem. It later took on the name of Peridot. Peridot enjoyed the life she had created, but she always felt like something was missing. But she could never figure out what she was missing. Abilities ''' Fusion like any other gem. Endless creativity, creation of life and objects. (but only uses it in her own galaxy) Lightning stake (lightning from her spear) Sunlight spear (lightning spear that she can throw, easy to dodge) Telekinesis (gives her a major headache, so she uses it rarely) '''Creations Rainbow Obsidian (Homeworld) Wavelite (Homeworld) Lemon Quartz (Homeworld) TBA Emerald (Homeworld) TBA Infinite Stone (Spiral Star System) Dream Crystal aka Lodalite (Spiral Star System) Blue Goldstone (Spiral Star System) Carnelian (Spiral Star System) Rhodochrosite (Spiral Star System) Trivia This peridot i just me as a gem (dumb right??) Peridot is my birthstone Her Spear is based on DragonsSlayer Ornsteins spear (DARKS SOULS) Reason why the gem is on her throat is because i have a choker with a peridot stone in it the galaxy she created is just one of my worlds that Im working on All the creatures that inhabit this galaxy is gems and animals that i create her old design was inspired by Satsuki Kiryuin from Kill la Kill Peridot is known as the Stone of Friendship Peridot loves tea, especialy blue berry muffin tea. Peridot has a strange habit of scratching her neck and head (no information on this currently) Peridot stone blocks out evil (though this peridot is semi "evil") 'Gallery' faces.png I am Peridot without glasses.png|Peridots old design Its green .png|based of my peridot 20161227 031319 (1).jpg|Peridot playing video games with Jade (Nicnuc) 20161227 022225.jpg|Peridot chilling with Jade (Nicnuc) A force unknown.png|Cover for the RP A FORCE UNKNOWN DTS gems.png Army request.png 20170106 025300.jpg Peridot Knight.png|SASS IMG 2272.jpg|Peridot and Soul fighting (made by the lovely Soulwarrior) Sad.png IMG 2376.jpg|by Soulwarriorsexpert67 PAIN.png Peridot Boss battle - Undertale.png|Peridot in Undertale Peridot redesign without glasses.png|Peridots redesign without glasses Category:OCs Category:Ocs Category:Oc Category:Approved Characters